


Prove It

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [24]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Saxa is awesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Undercover, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: "You vike to fuck? Yes?" He blinks turning his attention to Gannicus."Do not look to me you fuck, I did not ask the question."





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait on the other fics. I'm running out of days this month. But I think I'm doing ok? I hope you guys enjoy

"Lyciscus!" Caesar freezes when Saxa shouts his slave name. His skin crawls thinking about how there were a few people here that felt the same disgust as he anytime he hears it. He doesn't move as she steps into his personal space. They stay silent, studying each other's face. Caesar, who would never say he hated any woman, (although Naevia was real fucking close) he  _strongly_ disliked Saxa. Mostly because she was Gannicus's woman, but also because he couldn't get a read on her. She was always smirking or scowling and it meant nothing towards disconcerting which mood she was in. 

"Saxa." He greets with a nod of his head. Her eyes narrow and she jerks hers,

"You, follow." Caesar grits his teeth as she starts walking away, but what choice does he have but to do so? Glancing over his shoulder at Nemetes. The rebel grins broadly as if he knows something. But shrugs and turns back to what he was doing. 

Caesar's mind was racing. She was taking him to Spartacus. He's been found out. Worse, she was taking him to  _Crixus_. Or Gannicus. They were going to torture him. Not that he couldn't handle it. Of course he could. Doesn't mean he will enjoy it. Perhaps they wish for him to go spy on Crassus. That would be ironic. And story of his life. His heart lifts at that slim possibility. He might get a chance to see Tiberius. And rub it in the bastards face. Caesar shakes his head. He might have them fooled, (might) and he sort of has Nemetes trust but that doesn't mean they wanted him to be a spy. 

The two of them wind through the city. Getting farther and farther away from people. Using back alleys here and there that Caesar had even yet to find with his late night explorations. Saxa was starting to remind him of a cat. The way she moved. He shakes his head tearing his gaze from her backside. It would do no good to try and seduce this woman. Caesar makes a mental note to go to the whores when he was done here. If he survived. Whatever this was anyways. 

Saxa suddenly stops and Caesar has to move to the side to avoid running into her. She looks both ways before turning to him and pointing at the door closest to them. 

"In." She orders. Caesar wonders if some of her rudeness came from the fact that this was not her native tongue. He sighs deeply, once again doing as he was told. 

Caesar was highly confused to see a meek rebel girl standing nervously in the middle of the floor. She smiles softly before looking down at the ground. Caesar looks at Saxa but she holds up a finger motioning him to wait before leaving. Caesar throws his hands up in frustration. The girl shifts nervously and he recognizes the signs of abuse. He sighs again stepping up and using a knuckle to tilt her chin up gently. He sees the fear and hesitation in her large brown eyes and his heart goes out to her. Caesar smiles.

"I will not harm you." He says. She nods looking away but not stepping back. Caesar cups her face staying careful. "My name is Lyciscus." She nods again. "May I know yours?" He asks. Her eyebrows nit in light confusion. 

"Sibyl." Caesar ignores his stirring cock at her shyness. 

"That is a beautiful name." The door opens again making them look up. Sibyl hurriedly steps away her eyes wide. Caesar drops his hand but otherwise doesn't move. Gannicus and Saxa walk in. The Celt glares at Caesar hands clenched into fists. 

"This is why you had me leave my swords?" Gannicus accuses turning to Saxa. She raises her eyebrows angling her head at him, a clear sign of sass. 

"Do not talk such tone to me." She states folding her arms. 

"I have not hidden my dislike or distrust of this shit." Gannicus reminds pointing at Caesar. 

"Your thoughts are known. About both cunts." Saxa snaps back motioning towards Sibyl. Gannicus laughs turning in a circle running his hands through his hair. 

"Ohohohoho. We have had this conversation before woman!" Gannicus leans down the smile on his face seemingly more like a glare. Saxa throws her hands to her side clenching them into fists, 

"And Wir beenden DIESES Gespräch nie-" Gannicus cuts her off of a rant,

"You know I can not understand you when you talk like that!" Saxa smacks him, continuing to yell in her native language. Gannicus grabs one of her hands and tries to get a hold of the other, but she alludes him, and continues to slap any part of him that she could reach. 

Caesar and Sibyl glance at each other unsure on what to do here. Gannicus and Saxa continue to shout at each other, ignoring them. Caesar doesn't think Gannicus would ever hit Saxa in a rage, however he was beginning to wonder if Saxa was about to lose her temper with the Celt. Certainly the way she punches his shoulder shows she wasn't afraid of him. He's never seen her on a battle field but Caesar as no doubt that the German woman could hold her own. Caesar scratches the back of his head watching them. Perhaps he should intervene? That probably wouldn't end well. Sibyl bites her lip.

"Um...I can go," Saxa and Gannicus's heads snap to her. It was rather comical to watch. Saxa has been trying to free her caught hand and ended up climbing on Gannicus one of her knees sitting on his chest the other slung over his shoulder. Saxa starts speaking incredibly fast a word here and there in common tongue. Gannicus makes a face at her.

"Nobody understands you woman!" Saxa crosses her legs choking Gannicus a little. She sighs deeply. 

"Stay. Both." Caesar nods. It was unique to see how her anger and emotions take part in her change of speech. 

"I thought you didn't like her." Gannicus states with a grin, finally releasing her hand to try and wiggle her thigh off his throat. Saxa smacks him upside the head rolling her eyes. She leans down and whispers something in his ear. He looks up at her in horror. She grins and he starts chuckling. 

"No. Absolutely not." Saxa grins wide, tilting her head. 

"Muschi."

"Hey! I know what  _that_ means!" Saxa climbs down and kisses his cheek. Sibyl and Caesar watch warily as she swaggers over, her hips rolling enough that Gannicus, in all of his irritation, stares. Sibyl flinches when the German wraps an arm around her tiny waist. Caesar doesn't dare move. Saxa whispers something in the girls ear making her pale skin flush pink. He wishes he knew why Gannicus was pacing back and forth hands on hips. Saxa gives Sibyl a squeeze. 

"Hmm? Speak, vittle ting. Give answer." Caesar purses his lips, uncaring for the way Saxa talks to the girl, but unable to do anything about it. To his surprise, and apparently more to Gannicus's Sibyl nods a little.

"Y-yes." Gannicus freezes staring at her. Caesar steps to the side as the Celt walks forward, as if in a trance. Saxa drapes an arm on Sibyl leaning on her looking smug. Gannicus stands in front of Sibyl, their eyes locked.

"Did I not warn you? To stay far from men of my kind?" He whispers. Caesar looks between the three of them trying to figure out what the fuck was happening. Sibyl turns a deeper shade of pink eyes flickering to Saxa for a fraction of a second. Her whole body was shaking, it had to be taking all of her courage to say this next bit,

"T-that is why Saxa is here for." Sibyl responds. Caesar's eyebrows shoot up, he wasn't sure if the implication he got from that was the one she meant but Gannicus looked floored. His mouth falls open and it seems as if his brain has shut down. 

"Fuck the gods." He breathes. Saxa chuckles kissing the corner of Sibyl's mouth. Gannicus shakes his head looking at Caesar.

"And this fuck?" Gannicus questions pointing at him. Saxa's grin widens as she moves to drape her self on Caesar's shoulder, playing with his hair. Caesar's eyes widen down at her before looking up at Gannicus in slight horror. He was going to die. 

"Look fun," Saxa looks up at Caesar, "to play." She leans up kissing his cheek, "to learn." Learn? "Explore new tings." Gannicus makes a face. 

"We have talked about that." Saxa mutters in German,

"And I have talked to Crixus, answer remains same." Saxa smirks using her hands to motion to Caesar. "Next best ting." Gannicus snorts the sound makes Caesar feel a little insulted. Sibyl looks pointedly at the ground whilewhile Gan studies Caesar.

"He does not even know why he is here does he?" Saxa shrugs.

"Needed to convince you first." She explains. Caesar looks between Gannicus and Saxa, glances at Sibyl then back to the other two. Something was starting to click and Caesar wasn't sure if he liked it. His gut instinct was kicking in, and his heart started pounding. This was far worse than anything he had imagined. Gannicus and Saxa start arguing again, and Caesar realizes that he never sees them fight, and that this was an interesting thing to watch. Their relationship was something unique. He and Cornelia never argue even behind closed doors. He pretends not to hear the small voice in the back of his head reminding him who he  _always_ argues with. 

"Fine. You convince him and I will do it." Gannicus finalizes with a smirk, crossing his arms. Saxa makes a face and scoffs at him. Sibyl sucks on her lower lip not looking up. Saxa stands in front of Caesar wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"You vike to fuck? Yes?" Caesar stares at her for a second. He blinks turning his attention to Gannicus. 

"Do not look to me you fuck, I did not ask the question." Caesar sighs.

"What man does not?" He counters meeting her gaze. Saxa laughs a little leaning back, pushing her hips against his.

"You vish to put  _cock_ in me?" Caesar's mouth drops open and he found himself at a loss for words. Gannicus chuckles darkly. Gannicus starts circling him, making Caesar on edge. 

"It is no lie that you are very beautiful, Saxa." Caesar chooses his words carefully. Saxa tilts her head looking at him. Gannicus leans in, the twinkle of a challenge bright in his eyes. Caesar and Gannicus stare at each other for a moment. Caesar tsks, "And a welcoming cunt would not go unappreciated." He says choosing to ignore Gannicus. 

"And vittle ting?" Saxa asks pulling Sibyl closer to the two of them. Gannicus scowls, attempting to intervene but Saxa holds up a hand in his face stopping him. Caesar turns to her, smiling gently. 

"Would not be turned down." Sibyl blushes and Gannicus huffs. 

"So, if I vanted the both of you?" Gannicus rolls his eyes. Caesar quirks an eyebrow at her. 

"I would be happy to oblige to you and Sibyl. Even with the Celt watching." Gannicus leans against the wall smirking. Saxa traces a hand down Caesar's chest toying with the waist of his tunic. 

"And," she flicks the knot holding his clothes together, " _if_ vished for Gannicus and you?" Saxa asks reaching in his tunic to rub circles on his hip. Caesar's eyes flicker to Gannicus. 

"Wha-how?" He questions. It was never discussed with himself, nor with Crassus on what he should do if the possibility came about to fuck. It never crossed his mind that it would happen. Never considered it plausible. He was here to cause a rift. But wouldn't becoming temporary lovers with one of Spartacus's generals do so? He knows Agron wasn't going to happen. And apparently Gannicus and Saxa had no luck with Crixus, making his chances absolutely non existent. Caesar curses himself, Marcus, Spartacus, and this whole damned rebellion. 

"Anyvay I vish." That was a dangerous answer. Caesar studies her face for a second before breaking out into a grin. 

"I've never been one to back down from a challenge." Saxa's eyes sparkle at his reply. 

"Oh fuck the gods." Gannicus curses storming into the other room. Sibyl shifts for a moment before following. Caesar sucks in a hard breath when Saxa kisses him full on the mouth. 

"Follow, ass and cunt then?" It wasn't an order. But Caesar feels compelled to do so as she walks off in the same direction as the other two.


End file.
